Lost and Found
by kayladw7
Summary: A short Zhen JixZhao Yun one shot. Written for SilentNinja.


"Why must you leave me here to fend for myself? I demand that you allow me to accompany you." Zhen Ji was sitting in a white chair in a large bedroom. It was around eleven o'clock at night. The moon shined through the silk curtains and into the chamber. No candles were lit while Zhao Yun packed few of his clothes into a saddle bag.

"No, My Lady, I may not take you with me. You have obligations here with the Yuan's'. I am sorry." Zhao Yun was wasting no time. After he had packed all of the clothes that he had planned on taking, he began sharpening his spear.

"So you are planning to join Liu Bei?" Yun nodded and let her continue. "May I ask you why you wish to join him? All he does is seek aid from people." Zhao Yun looked up at her. "Lord Liu Bei wishes to help the people and restore the Han. He is a very benevolent man." Ji rolled her eyes.

"This…man named Liu Bei, is he a strong leader?" Zhao Yun nodded. "Yes. I believe that in the end, he will be the man to unify the land and restore the Han." Zhen Ji realized that there was no changing his mind. He was going to go and serve Liu Bei no matter what.

Zhen Ji watched him sadly. "So you are just going to leave me here to decay! I thought that you loved me…" "Of course I do, Ji! What do you think would happen to you if I was to take you and we got caught? Lord Yuan Shao would kill you without a second thought." Zhen Ji looked away defiantly.

"And what do you suppose would happen to you? Yuan Shao would never forgive you…"

"That may be, but he would most likely keep me as a general. He would just have people watching me." Yun finished sharpening his weapon. He admired it before standing up and grabbing the saddle bag. He looked down at his beloved Zhen Ji. Sighing, he walked over to her and kissed her passionately.

"You should go back to the banquet. Lord Yuan Xi is probably wondering where you are." Zhen Ji let a tear stream down her beautiful face. Zhao Yun gently wiped the tear away. "Will…will I ever see you again?" Zhen Ji's voice was filled with innocence and despondency. Zhao Yun looked away from her. More tears fell as she clutched his arm as tightly as she could. She then asked the question again. "Zilong, answer the question. Will I…ever see you again?" Zhao Yun walked outside to the balcony. The moonlight shined on her skin, causing her to look more enchanting than ever. "I…I do not know. With the land the way that it is, we will most likely never see each other again." The word 'never', hit Ji like a punch in the face. Zhao Yun then kissed Zhen's hand and guided it back to her side. Not wanting their relationship to end like this, Zhen Ji hugged him. After a long and warm embrace, Zhen Ji finally let go of the warrior.

"Promise me that you will never stop loving me. And promise that you will always write me to let me know that you are still alive." Zhao Yun bowed. "I swear that I shall never stop loving you and that I will never stop writing you." Zhao Yun then slid off the balcony and got onto his horse. Zhen Ji then watched him ride away. She cried as if the entire world, and all of its beauty, had come to an end.

* * *

><p>It was as if the entire world was bleeding. Thousands of corpses had descended from the Earth. Yet Zhen Ji still rode on her white stallion proudly. It had been nearly two years since she had last seen or heard from the man that she held so closely to her heart. Day by day, his image began to fade away in her mind. He had been forgotten by everyone. None of the members of the Yuan clan had mentioned the loss of him.<p>

Zhen Ji was now riding up to a base, occupied by the Wei army. Just as she arrived at the base, archers began releasing volleys through the air in attempt to kill Zhen. She easily dodged every one of them, dancing further into the base.

All of the archers had run out of arrows by time Zhen Ji had made it firmly into the base. She then prepared her flute. "I demand that you all kneel down before me. And if you do not, you will suffer the consequences." All of the men remained in place. Zhen Ji smirked and shrugged. She placed her purple flute to her lips and began to play a happy and cheerful song. As she played, blood poured from her enemies' noses, mouths, and ears. They all ended up dying; either from asphyxia or from too much blood loss.

Once she saw that all of the men were dead, she spun around. Just as she did, an archer had an arrow targeted at her heart. The man laughed. "Don't worry this will all be over soon." Fear crept its way into Zhen Ji's body. Thinking that this was the end, she fell to her knees and began praying. _May the gods gladly receive my soul? Gods have sympathy on my soul. May the gods have pity my soul?_

All she heard was the sound of an arrow piercing a body. She had assumed that it was hers. Zhen Ji then realized that she could still feel her body and that she was still breathing. She reluctantly opened her eyes. To her surprise, the archer who was going to execute her was lying on the ground with three arrows sticking out of him. Zhen Ji stood up slowly, still shocked. When she reached back down to grab her flute, it was gone. Zhen Ji looked up to find Zhao Yun mounted on top of his white steed. He had his bloody spear in his right hand and her flute in his left.

"Is this what you were looking for?" He dismounted the horse. Before he had a chance to walk over to her, Zhen Ji had him enveloped in her arms. Zhen Ji pulled away and kissed Zilong lovingly.

For what seemed like an eternity, Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun kissed. Finally, Yun pulled away. The next thing he knew, Zhen Ji's soft hand slapped him hardly.

"You made a promise to me and did not keep it." She then grabbed her flute and walked away from him. Zhao Yun was now confused. Zhen Ji quickly turned around before he could reach her.

"Why did you have to do that, Zilong? Why did you wish to make me suffer?" "Zhen, what are you talking about…" "You promised me that you would write me and that you would never stop loving me. You never did write me, not even once!" Zhao Yun grabbed Zhen Ji's face swiftly and softly.

"I apologize, My Lady. I became busy with trying to serve my lord the best ways possible." Zhen Ji blushed. "I will have to punish you." Yun smiled. "Then allow my punishment to be to stay by your side, always. We shall be together even after the moment we leave this world." Zhen Ji's face grew even darker than it already was.

"Yes, I think that that is an exceptional punishment for you."

* * *

><p>AN: Dedicated to SilentNinja. I also believe that more Zhen JixZhao Yun fanfics should be made. I will start writing the one you wanted in later on.


End file.
